Businesses that strive to remain viable and successful in today's competitive commercial environment are required to adopt accurate and responsive resource allocation practices. To improve efficiency, businesses use allocations models that model various resource allocation problems, such as, budgeting, forecasting, cost accounting techniques. Some resource allocation models may become very complex. For example, the complexity of the financial allocation models may increase as the number of tracked activities and elements increases. In some cases, the large number of items and entities required for allocation modeling can make an allocation model difficult to analyze. Also, it may become difficult for users that may be unfamiliar with the implementation details of the allocation model to easily grasp how relevant resources flow through the allocation model. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.